


it looks better on you, trust me

by alateni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic af, M/M, Multi, Youtuber AU, merry late christmas tho!!, they all live in the same house, this was supposed to be done for christmas but i am bad at writing so it is late, vague location tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: YouTubers Minghao, Junhui, Mingyu, and Wonwoo film a challenge in which they exchange fashion styles.





	it looks better on you, trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas! This isn't very Christmas theme-ed (originally, they were going to pick out ugly Christmas sweaters for each other but I don't have experience with those so I changed it) but I hope it suffices! I hope everyone's having a warm holiday season and, if you're not, hopefully this'll cheer you up a little bit?

The camera turns on. The green light flickers briefly, before turning into a flashing red dot – signalling that the device was filming. Minghao adjusts the focus, making sure it was wide enough to see the whole couch, before stepping back. Behind him, Mingyu fixes the lights, bending them a little more as to dispel the shadow of the tripod, before giving Minghao a thumbs up. In front of the camera, Wonwoo and Junhui lounge on the couch, fiddling with their clothes or phones.

“Alright,” Minghao announces, clapping his hands together twice. It startles Junhui, almost causing the older man to drop his phone, but Wonwoo catches it before the screen could shatter on the ground and turns it off despite Junhui’s whimpers of ‘I haven’t finished my game yet!’. Ignoring Junhui’s pout, Minghao moves around the camera and settles down beside Wonwoo. The older boy gently shoves (read: roughly pushes) Junhui onto the ground below them while Mingyu sits down in front of Minghao’s legs.

“Are we ready?” Mingyu asks.

“Why did you push me?” Junhui whines at the same time.

“A mess,” Minghao sighs while Wonwoo shrugs. “We’re already a mess.”

“Hush, things are going fine, that’s what editing is for,” Mingyu pats Minghao’s thigh reassuringly before turning to the camera. “Whose starting?”

“You,” Wonwoo replies, silencing Junhui with a stare. The eldest boy pouts even more (if that were even possible), but turns around and plasters a smile onto his face. A child actor indeed.

“Hi guys!” Mingyu grins, and Minghao can spot his canine poking out in the camera screen. “Merry Christmas!” Mingyu cheers, and the rest of them echo with varying levels of enthusiasm and cheer. Mingyu wrinkles his nose at the lack-lustre response but a sharp look from Minghao keeps him on track. “Anyways, we’ve listened to your requests and have a very special video for you all today!”

“That’s right,” Wonwoo takes over, like the script they wrote last night prompted. It wasn’t as if everything they said was scripted, but making videos weekly did require a little bit of planning. Though they made skits very rarely, a lot of the time they’d at least have an outline of what they wanted to say. What points they were going to cover, who was going to say what, where they wanted the video to go… that way people wouldn’t be talking over each other (which made editing a _bitch_ – Junhui always complained) and they wouldn’t have to deal with 6 hours of them just talking about the right way to make a sandwich. This way, both time and memory were saved.

“We’re doing, the, what’s it called?” Wonwoo pauses. “Did it even have a name?”

“I don’t think so,” Junhui supplies. “I think we tried to make a name for it but just gave up and went to sleep.”

“Sounds like something we’d do,” Minghao snorts.

“Anyways, it’s the one where we switch styles,” Wonwoo continues without batting an eye. “We have a box here,” Mingyu holds up the red box in front of him, the one with snowflakes painted onto the side (courtesy of Minghao) and was always filled with freshly baked cookies (courtesy of Junhui and Mingyu). “There are four slips of paper in there, each with one of our names on it. We’re going to draw and the person we pick is who we get to make an outfit for.”

“If you pick your own name,” Minghao elaborates. “You have to put the name back in the box, but don’t tell everyone. We’ll reveal the names to the camera – I mean you guys – at the end when everyone has a paper.”

“And that’s that folks,” Mingyu grins again, showing no signs of pain despite the sharp kick Minghao landed on his back. “Let’s start, do you want to go first Junhui?” Mingyu shakes the box, even though there’s only four pieces of paper inside, and hands it over to Junhui. Junhui makes a big show out of sticking his hand into the metal tin, swirling his wrist around as if he were choosing the next candidate for the Hunger Games, before taking out a neatly folded paper. Unfolding it slightly and peeking at the name, Junhui frowns. Laughing at his reaction, Mingyu takes the tin back, picking out his own paper (a lot faster than Junhui did), and handing the box to Wonwoo after he makes sure he didn’t get his own name.

“Why do I have to pick last?” Minghao complains. There’s no heat behind it, just a little comment so the entire process isn’t too quiet. After making videos for so long (‘it’s called being a _YouTuber_ ’ Mingyu’s voice rings in his head), Minghao’s learned that the only thing worse than awkward editing (or lighting, thanks _goodness_ they managed to make enough money to get professional lights) was long silences. Even with background music, it never felt right.

“Here then,” Wonwoo pushes the tin into Minghao’s chest, making the younger boy cough. Wonwoo laughs, his nose crinkling cutely. Minghao bites his tongue from cooing, he has an image to maintain after all. Besides, Mingyu and Junhui do all the fawning for him, the other two boys squealing at the sight from their spots on the floor.

Taking the tin, Minghao pulls out a name, eyeing it distastefully, before taking the last piece of paper out and throwing it at Wonwoo. A small revenge, but the affronted look on Wonwoo’s face makes it worth it. “Who did everyone get?” Minghao asks after Wonwoo puts the tin behind the couch. “We’ll start with…”

“You,” Junhui and Wonwoo say at the same time. They share a look and a smile, while Mingyu bursts out laughing, and Minghao is resigned to scowl and glare at the three of them. Regardless, he leans closer to the camera, makes sure it’s focused on the paper, and slowly unfolds it.

“Who is it?” Junhui asks, trying to peer into the camera screen.

“Mingyu,” Minghao replies, holding the paper still so the audience could read the neat handwriting. Minghao leans back, ignoring Mingyu’s smirk, before crushing them paper up and stuffing it down the taller boy’s shirt. “Your turn!” Minghao kicks Mingyu again, this time not as gently – causing the other boy to fall forwards. He stops himself right before he rolls into the tripod, and gives Minghao a quick glare before revealing his own paper.

“Minghao,” Mingyu announces. “Guess we’re even then.”

“What does that even mean?” Junhui wonders. Wonwoo shakes his head, silently telling Junhui to leave them be – all while Minghao and Mingyu exchange heated glares. Either they were going to give each other the best outfits in the world – or the exact opposite. At this point, it could be both.

“Who did you get Junnie?” Wonwoo directs the attention, bringing Minghao and Mingyu out of their heads. The two of them were always the more fashionable ones out of the four, and Wonwoo had no doubt they were already mentally going through their wardrobe. “I mean, mathematically you have to have gotten me but just for practice, let’s show the viewers.”

“Okay,” Junhui sings, happily unrolling his paper and proving Wonwoo’s prediction correct. Next, Wonwoo reveals his own sheet, with Junhui’s name written sloppily. Each person had written their own name, and Junhui always had the worst handwriting out of all of them. Even when he took his time (which wasn’t very often), it ended up slanted and wobbly.

“That says Junhui, I promise,” Wonwoo laughs, causing Junhui to hit him out of embarrassment. “It’s okay baby, your calligraphy looks beautiful.”

“Surprisingly,” Minghao mutters, to which Junhui whines and pulls the younger boy into a hug as punishment.

“Anyways,” Mingyu clears his throat, raising an eyebrow at the scene. The video had been going on for maybe ten minutes at most – yet the couch was already a mess and everyone had ended up on the floor for whatever reason. “That’s that, we’re going to go look at our wardrobes now and pick out an outfit for our respective people – see you all in a couple of minutes!” With that, Mingyu waves, taking up the whole screen. On the bottom left, Minghao and Junhui are still somewhat visible – with Minghao wriggling on top of the older boy, trying to get out of his grip. Wonwoo is sitting on the couch, already lost in thought as he peers over the camera and at the other wall. No one is really paying attention anymore – which isn’t a surprise, with how distracted they could get, but Mingyu grins apologetically at the camera anyways.

Soon enough, the camera and lights are off, lowering the heat in the room considerably. Minghao has given up his fight, deciding to lay on top of Junhui instead. The older Chinese male is content with the arrangement, and has been running his fingers through Minghao’s hair for the past five minutes. Wonwoo, on the other hand, is absentmindedly humming a tune, scrolling through his phone and laughing at random points. Mingyu stands there between them all, wondering whether or not he should prompt them to get up and actually _go_ to their rooms, before deciding that they could have a break.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu calls, causing the older to look up from his phone. The older boy seems miffed, as if they weren’t technically in the middle of filming a video, and even has the audacity to groan when Mingyu motions for him to get up. As Wonwoo puts his phone away, Mingyu catches a glimpse of the screen – some RPG game that Junhui probably got him hooked on. Good thing Minghao and Mingyu didn’t like to play games – otherwise no one in the house would ever do anything.

“Come on,” Mingyu coos, heaving Minghao off of Junhui and getting the other boy to stand up too. “We’ve got a video to film and schedule to keep – that you made might I add,” Mingyu pointedly looks at Minghao, though he rolls his eyes and proceeds to trip the giant before gracefully slinking out of the room. Wonwoo laughs, but follows. Junhui merely gives him an apologetic glance while he follows the others.

“Ungrateful,” Mingyu sighs, picking himself off the floor. “That’s what you all are.”

 

 

 

“Are we ready?” Junhui asks, standing in front of the camera. The others nod, though Junhui isn’t really looking at them. Regardless, he turns on the camera anyways. “Hi,” he greets, smiling gently and winking. He’s pulled back by an angry Minghao, who had specifically told him that _no_ , they were _not_ ready yet.

“You,” Minghao starts, ready to give Junhui a piece of his mind, when Wonwoo rushes forwards, separating the two and forcefully pushing Minghao backwards. The slender boy ends up tripping and falling onto the couch, beside Mingyu who immediately slings an arm over his shoulder. To appease him, Mingyu leans over and presses a soft kiss to Minghao’s neck, right above the junction where his shoulder started. It was a secret place, one that tingled whenever someone kissed or touched it, and was a sure fire way to make Minghao melt.

“Alrighty,” Wonwoo starts after they finish getting ready. Everyone had managed to fit on the couch this time, and there was a pile of clothes in front of each person. Minghao was still throwing looks at Junhui, but the older boy was either too oblivious or too happy to care. Wonwoo thinks it’s probably the latter. “Welcome back, we’re done picking outfits – as you can see,” Wonwoo gestures at the clothes on the floor, “now how do we want to do this?”

“Uhhh, I guess we should’ve changed into them before this,” Mingyu laughs, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. It didn’t really make sense, he realizes now, to have a short clip of them showing off the clothes and then immediately cut to the changed outfit. If anything, they should’ve just skipped this part altogether.

“Wonderful,” Minghao rolls his eyes. “Let’s just change and then reveal it one by one via walkway or something, then we can talk about why we chose what we did and whatever.”

“I chose what I did because that’s the only thing that would fit Junhui,” Wonwoo pauses. “Was I supposed to put more thought into it?”

“I,” Minghao starts, only to close his mouth and inhale deeply. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. Let’s just do this.”

Junhui laughs, leaning over Wonwoo and Mingyu to press a kiss on the corner of Minghao’s mouth before getting up to turn the camera off. His hand hovers over the delete button, and Junhui debates whether or not he should get rid of the last cut. It definitely wouldn’t make it into the actual video, but it was kind of cute. Mainly, it highlighted how soft Minghao could get with only a couple of moves. And well, Junhui was the one who edited the videos anyways, no one would notice if he saved a couple on his own personal hard drive.

“Jun,” Mingyu’s voice brings Junhui out of his thoughts. “We’re going, hurry up and bring the camera.”

“Okay!” Junhui decides to keep the video. He picks up the camera, unscrewing it from the tripod, and brings the two items along with him. Catching up with the others, Junhui finds that they’ve decided to use the hallway leading up to the kitchen as their makeshift runway – which made sense, seeing as the kitchen had lots of natural lighting and so they wouldn’t need to lug their lights with them.

Junhui puts the tripod down a few steps away from the end of the hallway, just so there was enough room in case Mingyu tripped over his own feet again, before setting up the camera once again. After he finishes, he looks up to see Minghao and Wonwoo already changed. The two are sitting at the kitchen counter, with Minghao staring down an orange. Junhui decides not to ask. Leaving the equipment where it was, Junhui went back into the previous room and quickly changed into the outfit Wonwoo had picked out for him.

Wonwoo hadn’t been lying when he said he didn’t put much thought into the outfit. Even though Junhui wasn’t as fashion forwards as Mingyu or Minghao, he was leagues ahead of Wonwoo in the fashion department. Secretly, Junhui thinks the other two were glad that Wonwoo hadn’t picked them. Regardless, Junhui wiggles into Wonwoo’s clothes. The jeans were a bit too tight – seeing as Wonwoo was skinnier than him – but the top fit nicely. Combined with a loose sweater, Junhui thinks that the outfit wasn’t half bad.

“Who’s going first?” Mingyu asks when Junhui makes his way back to the kitchen. He’s leaning against the counter, peeling open an orange for Minghao, while Wonwoo is on his phone once again.

“Who picked first?” Junhui asks. Only to realize it was him. “Oh,” he says, before anyone could speak (that didn’t stop Minghao from giving him an unimpressed look though). “I did.”

“That you did,” Wonwoo laughs. “Let’s just go from oldest to youngest, so you first Junnie.”

“Okay,” Junhui shrugs. It didn’t matter to him anyways. Walking over to the rest of them, Junhui pouts at Minghao as the younger boy receives the peeled orange from Mingyu. Rolling his eyes, Minghao splits the orange in half and feeds Junhui. Smiling at the action, Junhui reaches up and pecks Minghao’s cheek before going in for a proper kiss after the other Chinese male was done chewing.

“Let’s get this over with,” Minghao sighs.

“What’s got you so worked up?” Wonwoo asks, and Junhui nods. The elder Chinese male drags Minghao into a hug as the other stands up. Stumbling slightly, Minghao resigns to let Junhui rest his chin on his shoulder. “You seem a little tense today.”

“It’s nothing,” Minghao shrugs, feeling Junhui’s hug tighten. “Seriously,” he turns and bumps his forehead against Junhui’s, much like a cat. Concern doesn’t leave Junhui’s face, but the elder allows Minghao to slip out of his grasp. Wonwoo and him exchange looks, a silent promise to bring it up again later that night, before joining Minghao and Mingyu.

Junhui checks the camera one more time, ensuring they have enough memory, before hitting record. Standing back, there’s some shuffling and confusion, with Mingyu and Minghao tripped over each other and Wonwoo not knowing where to stand, but things get settled soon enough. Once everyone is in line, Junhui signals Mingyu to play a song on his phone. A Christmas carol comes out, fitting for the season, but difficult to model walk to. The elder glares at the tall boy for a second, while Minghao stifles his laughter, before putting on his best model face and swinging around the corner to strike a pose.

It’s a bit awkward, seeing as he was literally strutting down a hallway with Minghao, Wonwoo, and Mingyu laughing their asses off behind him, but Junhui makes it work. Getting to the end of the hallway (right before the piece of tape Wonwoo had put down to show where they could stand and still have their whole body in frame), Junhui strikes another pose. It’s entirely silly, with his leg off the ground and leaning on the wall, but Junhui gives the camera a sultry look to make up for it.

Slinking away from the camera focus, Junhui calls for the next person. Standing off to the side, Junhui full on laughs when Wonwoo creeps around the corner. The other boy is much more embarrassed than Junhui was, but with an encouraging cheer from Mingyu, Wonwoo manages to somewhat model walk his way to the end of the hallway. He strikes a pose, one hand in the air and the other in the pocket of Junhui’s leather jacket, and gives the camera a small smile before twirling around and jumping out of the shot.

He practically collapses into Junhui, face flushed and muttering something about never doing this again, before Junhui motions for Mingyu hurry up. The tallest boy, having had at least a little experience modelling, walks with ease. His pose is definitely the most natural, and with a wink and a wave, Mingyu wraps up his journey quickly and cleanly. Junhui is almost certain Mingyu would be getting the most comments on this video. After Mingyu’s finish, Minghao steps out and Wonwoo has to hold onto Junhui to prevent him from falling.

Minghao is grace and beauty as he makes his way down the hall. From twirling around to grooving on the spot, it’s obvious that Minghao is milking the song for all it’s worth. At one point, the slender boy grabs onto the wall and drops, making Mingyu fall on the floor and the camera shake. By the time Minghao makes it to the end of the hallway, no one is sane enough to say anything. The eruption of giggles between the three of them – combined with the now embarrassed Minghao – is enough for there to be a _long_ pause. Finally, after almost five minutes of pure laughter, Wonwoo collects himself enough to stand up and applaud for Minghao.

“That,” Mingyu clears his throat, “was amazing.” Junhui nods, still holding onto Wonwoo for support as the four of the squish into the hallway so they can be seen. Honestly, they should probably move the camera further back so they don’t have to be constantly touching, but _another_ scenery change would be too much. Besides, the fans loved skin ship, and who was Junhui to deny them that?

“If there was an award, Hao would definitely get it,” Wonwoo agrees.

“You could almost ask,” Junhui starts and he feels Wonwoo deflate underneath him in preparation. “ _Hao_ did he do that!” Junhui bursts out laughing, Mingyu giggles a little out of pity, Wonwoo sighs, pushing Junhui off of him and Minghao just groans. They’re used to it by now, but that didn’t mean it made it any better.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Minghao moves on, not dwelling on Junhui’s cheesy joke any longer. “Should we explain the outfits now?”

“Sure,” Wonwoo shrugs. “This,” he starts, pulling at the light teal knit sweater Junhui was wearing. “Is my biggest sweater – basically the only thing that would fit Junhui without being stretched. Underneath is actually one of Junhui’s dress shirts, except I kept borrowing it accidentally so much that it ended up in my closet.”

“I was wondering where this went,” Junhui stops giggling to frown slightly.

“The jeans are a staple in my wardrobe,” Wonwoo continues. “They’re not ripped because I’m not into that, even though Junhui definitely is,” Wonwoo motions at the jeans he was wearing, with the knees ripped and showing entirely. “That’s it really. My standard wardrobe, on Junhui.”

“Wonderful,” Mingyu says, even though there’s not much to comment on. “And Junhui?”

“This is my jacket,” Junhui starts.

Minghao snorts, “obviously.”

“I don’t wear it too often,” Junhui continues. “Because it doesn’t get too cold out and it’s often too thick to wear casually. I thought you’d all like to see Wonwoo in a leather jacket though, so there it is.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes but fixes his collar anyways, he wasn’t going to agree with Junhui but he did look pretty good in it.

“Underneath is a loose black turtleneck,” Junhui points it out. “I don’t remember where I got it but I like to wear it underneath different clothes to layer stuff. I thought it would fit Wonwoo’s dark aesthetic.”

“I don’t have a dark aesthetic,” Wonwoo pouts.

Minghao raises an eyebrow. “With your dark, brooding look? I’d be surprised.”

“If we had more time,” Junhui moves his hand towards Wonwoo’s face, “I’d have put on some eyeshadow on him, but we didn’t. Unfortunate, Wonwoo and Minghao look really good with dark eye makeup.”

“Another day,” Minghao shrugs.

“Another day,” Junhui agrees. “And finally, the jeans were already commented on by Wonwoo – they’re my favourite pair by the way. And then there’s the shoes,” Junhui gestures towards them. “I chose red to bring colour to the whole outfit – a point as they would say,” Junhui looks over at Minghao and Mingyu, to which they nod approvingly. “And that’s that.”

“Great,” Mingyu grins. “You actually put more thought into that than I thought.”

“Hey,” Junhui sulks. “I’m not Wonwoo.”

“And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Wonwoo frowns. Junhui smiles sheepishly, nuzzling into Wonwoo’s side as an apology. The skinny male groans for a second, before allowing Junhui to cuddle against him. None of them could stay mad at him for long, Junhui just had that effect. To make even the most aggressive people soft – not even Minghao could get angry at him.

“Alright,” Mingyu coughs. “So, Minghao and I kind of have a similar style, except I’m a bit more business casual while Hao is street wear.” Minghao nods. “Meaning I wanted to see what Minghao would look like in a blazer, hence the outerwear,” Mingyu motions towards the navy blazer. “I didn’t realize there was such a big difference between our shoulder widths though,” Mingyu ponders while Minghao tries to adjust the blazer against his own shoulders so they didn’t droop that much.

“Sorry not everyone was born with naturally broad shoulders,” Minghao huffs, frowning.

“It’s okay,” Junhui chirps, “that just means you look extra cute wearing our sweaters.”

“Shut up,” Minghao snaps, turning away from the camera. He tries to hide the flushing of his ears by fixing his hair, but by the soft chuckle to his left, he knows that the others could see it anyways.

“It still looks good though, just a different feel,” Mingyu compliments. “Then I put a plain shirt underneath,” Mingyu opens the blazer slightly, so the camera can see. “This feels weird,” Mingyu laughs, “like I’m unwrapping a present.”

“Nice to know I’m being objectified,” Minghao replies dryly, causing Wonwoo to snort.

“It was a compliment,” Mingyu sighs. “Yeah, so I usually kind of focus more on outerwear during the colder season,” Mingyu tells the camera. “Normally it’s a stylish piece on top with a more subdued one underneath to bring focus to the blazer or whatever else I’m wearing. In the summer it’s a more casual look most of the time since I kind of sweat a lot – normally I just wear plain or simple t-shirts. Sometimes I grab some of Hao’s brand name clothes, but that’s about it.”

“I knew my shirts were being washed faster than usual,” Minghao mutters. “I should charge you for that.”

“You let Wonwoo borrow your clothes all the time!” Mingyu whines, shaking on the spot childishly. Minghao retches, even though he does secretly think it’s cute. He’s not admitting that, not on camera anyways.

“Wonwoo has zero fashion sense,” Minghao counters. “If I didn’t let him he’d probably wear one sweater all week.”

“I guess,” Mingyu shrugs. Wonwoo merely blinks throughout the exchange. He knew he wasn’t as fashionable as the other three, and was perfectly content with letting them boss him around while buying clothes. If anything, it made things simpler. No longer did Wonwoo had to wonder about what worked well with what, all he had to do was ask Mingyu or Minghao to pick out an outfit for him.

“What about these pants,” Minghao points at them. “They’re so loose.”

“Sorry you have noodle legs,” Mingyu shrugs. “Those are actually my smallest pair, I don’t think they even fit me anymore.”

“Wonderful,” Minghao sighs.

“I love your noodle legs though,” Mingyu tries, to which Minghao raises an eyebrow. “Okay, I guess I fucked up on that one. Anyways, the baggy look doesn’t look too bad, I just doubt you can walk out of here without a belt or something.”

“Agreed,” Minghao pulls the pants higher up on his waist. “I guess this look isn’t entirely bad on me – though I could rock anything. And yes,” Minghao pauses, looking over at Junhui, “even that skirt Jeonghan bought me as a gag present for my birthday.”

“You should try it on,” Wonwoo grins wickedly. “You have nice legs for it.”

“If I try it on then you have to as well,” Minghao rolls his eyes. “Your waist is just as tiny as mine.” Wonwoo shrugs, hugging Junhui closer to him so he doesn’t have to reply. “I’m not trying it on though,” Minghao continues, giving Mingyu a stern look. The giant puppy pouts, very much wanting to see Minghao in a skirt. With his long legs and lithe figure, Mingyu thinks Minghao would look really nice in a skirt. Especially since, out of all of them, Minghao was the least hairy one. But alas, Mingyu’s fantasies would have to wait for another day, preferably one where they weren’t in the middle of filming.

“Anyways, moving onto Mingyu’s outfit,” Minghao continues, leading everyone’s thought away from his thighs. “Mingyu was right in that I wear more casual, street wear fashion. Not quite comfortable, but more laid back than your typical fashionable style,” Minghao explains. “So, I gave Mingyu one of my longer flannels,” Minghao smooths out the red and blue fabric. “I’m pretty tall, and so longer pieces work well on me. Mingyu too, I guess,” Minghao shrugs nonchalantly. “Even though this coat is a lot shorter on him than me. Underneath he’s wearing a black graphic shirt, I think I got it from a thrift store so I’m not sure if it’s from a specific brand.”

Mingyu opens the flannel wider to reveal a black and silver pattern. The middle of the shirt is filled with geometric shapes intertwined, and it worked well with the flannel rather than clashing. “Finally, I cheated a little and picked out one of Mingyu’s jeans because none of mine would fit him,” Minghao states. “I was actually going to go with slim sweats and a different sweater on top but I figured Mingyu would probably stretch it in the short time he was wearing it and went with something I didn’t mind being stretched out.”

“Listen,” Mingyu sighs, “I’m not _that_ big.”

“Regardless,” Minghao continues, completely ignoring Mingyu’s comment. “I finished everything off with a black cap,” Minghao fiddles with the hat, making sure it rested on Mingyu’s head correctly. “I would’ve thrown on some shades but I figured since we were filming inside, that would be overkill. So, this is the end result.”

“Alrighty then,” Mingyu wraps up, “so that’s everyone’s outfits. I’m not sure I remember why we did this anymore but that was fun, trying on new styles and all. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as we did, especially Hao’s strut.”

“Definitely Hao’s strut,” Junhui chirps, giggling when Minghao gives him an embarrassed glare.

“A Christmas vlog will be coming up sometime soon, even though I’m pretty sure this video is going to be uploaded after Christmas anyways,” Mingyu looks at Junhui, who shrugs. “We have Christmas festivities to do too I guess. Hope everyone had a good Christmas season and look forwards to our future stuff – which includes a Secret Santa exchange with the whole crew, you know, Woozi, Hoshi, Vernon – the works. That was… interesting for sure.”

“You can say that again,” Minghao winces. “I’m not so sure we’re friends after what transpired.”

“Nonsense,” Junhui shakes his head. “Friendship is forever!”

“Says the one who broke Jihoon’s glass coffee table,” Wonwoo mutters, causing Junhui to let out an undignified, “Hey!”

“Yeah, stuff happens,” Mingyu shakes his head fondly. “But alas, that’s what the Christmas season is made for! Kind of, not really, but still. We’re going to, just pretend that it all works out.”

“Just stop talking,” Minghao sighs.

“Yeah, so _moving on_ ,” Mingyu continues, forcing the transition. “That’s really it for this video. Leave us some comments about what you liked and what you didn’t like, maybe we’ll actually exchange clothes more often if Hao ever gets that stick out of his ass about people stretching his clothes. Regardless, I hope everyone had a great time and we’ll see you soon. Until next time–”

“Keep smiling!” Junhui, Wonwoo, Minghao and Mingyu chorus together, flashing their own versions of a bright smile. They all wave good bye to the camera, before Junhui leans forwards and shuts it off. Exhaling deeply, Minghao stretches while Wonwoo moves the tripod back, finally getting a little more space.

“That was fun,” Junhui comments as Minghao shrugs off Mingyu’s blazer and neatly folds it up.

“You think everything is fun,” Wonwoo replies, even though he pats Junhui on the head and nods. “How fast do you think you can edit that?”

“Uh, not very considering it’s Christmas tomorrow,” Junhui grins. “But it’s alright, I’ll get it up by the 26 probably. What about our vlogs?”

“Can we not talk about that?” Minghao snaps, frowning. The irritable mood is back, though it had been dispelled momentarily by the filming. Wonwoo shuts his mouth immediately, while Junhui stops smiling. Even Mingyu freezes, the trio staring at Minghao.

“It’s just that,” Minghao sighs. “All we ever do lately is film. Film this, edit that, plan for this new video,” Minghao fidgets, staring at the floor and pulling at the end of Mingyu’s shirt. “I feel like there’s no more privacy. I don’t know. We used to like go out and not have to film every part of our lives you know? Now I can’t even wake up without having a camera shoved in my face or feeling like I need to immediately plan something.”

“Is that why you’ve been so irritable?” Junhui asks softly, approaching Minghao and wrapping him in a soft yet warm hug. Minghao shrugs, weak and embarrassed at having brought down the mood.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Minghao mutters. “I was just, I don’t know. I haven’t been feeling that great lately so it’s probably because of that.”

“You don’t feel well because of this, I’m sure,” Wonwoo frowns. “And it is a big deal if it’s bothering you. Don’t belittle yourself like that Hao.” Minghao shifts uncomfortably. He didn’t like it when people doted on him, it made him feel guilty. Like he owed them or something.

“We can, take a break,” Junhui exchanges eye contact with Mingyu and Wonwoo. “Maybe even go on a vacation?”

“That would be nice,” Mingyu nods. “And no, this isn’t just because of you Hao,” Mingyu rushes to reassure the Chinese male when Minghao opens his mouth. “I’m sure we’re all tired. After all, to record every waking moment of our lives and struggle to be entertaining burns you out a lot faster than other jobs, I’m sure. We deserve a break – and our viewers are bound to understand that too. And, well, if they don’t, fuck them.”

“A little brute, but we get the message,” Wonwoo nods. “Come on Hao, don’t worry about it. You’re our little voice of blunt honesty after all, if you don’t tell us to take a break, who will?”

Minghao smiles a little at that. He had been worried, initially, when first meeting the other three males. Minghao knew he was a little blunt, combined with being standoffish at time, the younger boy was easily misunderstood. While most though he was angry and sarcastic all the time, they missed out on the soft insecurity hidden underneath. But Wonwoo, Junhui, and Mingyu knew. They knew that underneath the rough exterior, Minghao was a lot more passive and kind than he put on. And so, he enjoyed the nickname. It gave him a role, something Minghao held onto in times of insecurity. He was the one to tell the other’s what they needed to hear, even if they didn’t necessarily want to hear it. A devil’s advocate of sorts, and Minghao revelled in the fact that it let him take care of them in a way only he could.

“Agreed,” Junhui hums, “now, let’s get started on that vacation shall we? I can edit later, that’s the easier part. For now, I want hot chocolate.”

“It’s not even that cold outside yet,” Mingyu starts, before stopping when Junhui and Minghao turn to look at him with pouts on their faces and longing in their eyes. “But I guess I can put ice cream or something in there to make it fancier. “Any other requests?”

“Lava cookies,” Minghao whispers. Mingyu hears it nonetheless, and resists the urge to sigh. It would only make Minghao tenser, so with a resigned smile and a nod, Mingyu disappears into the kitchen to prepare the snacks. While Wonwoo cleans up, Junhui tugs Minghao into the master bedroom. Shedding their clothes and folding them into a neat pile in the corner, Junhui soon has Minghao snuggles under the many blankets littering the bed.

Usually, the four of them didn’t sleep together. No bed would be big enough after all. Once in a while though, they would end up on the same bed, and though those times were always a bit of a squeeze – with more than one person on top of another – it usually resulted in fond memories, which was exactly what Junhui was going for. Making sure Minghao was warm, Junhui laid beside him, shuffling so that Minghao laid half on his chest, Junhui brushes his fingers through Minghao’s hair gently while listening to the sounds of Wonwoo and Mingyu cleaning up.

“Sorry for being a bother,” Minghao whispers, surprising Junhui – who had thought the younger was already asleep. Looking down at his chest, Junhui observes Minghao’s half closed eyes, obviously drifting off to sleep.

“Nonsense,” Junhui replies, softly, lovingly. “Never a bother Hao.” Minghao nods, snuggling deeper into Junhui’s chest, and soon his breaths become longer and softer. Junhui smiles at that, drawing patterns onto Minghao’s hip bones as he waits for Mingyu to tell them that the hot chocolate and cookies were ready. For now, though, Junhui decides that a smile looked better on Minghao’s face than a frown did.

**Author's Note:**

> Their clothes are based on nothing except for my notions on what I think their styles are like. And seeing how I'm not the most fashionable person (how can I even call myself a Minghao stan?), they're probably not accurate. I hope I at least described them properly...
> 
> I was supposed to finish this for Christmas day but I spent the whole day playing on my 3DS and sitting around with my family in silence instead aha. Sorry? It's not even Christmas-themed... Anyways, reminder that you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alatenii) if you want!
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ alateni  
> 


End file.
